


Always You

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it's all good fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: "Our tattoos should be seen as suggestions, not as rules. I know what I want and my decision sure as hell isn't going to be based off some dumb letters on my arm."





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> two Astro fics, back to back?? more likely than you think.
> 
> for real, I fuckin love Socky. I've missed writing them so much (also I promise I'll update 'you're just a daydream away'... at some point)

Minhyuk took a deep breath and raised his hand. He knocked on the door to Sanha’s apartment, waiting impatiently behind it. The two minutes that Sanha took to answer felt like an eternity, but when he met his boyfriend’s eyes, he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face.

“Hey.”

“Hey…” Sanha was nervous, but Minhyuk’s smile triggered his own. “Come on in.”

Minhyuk stepped inside, took off his shoes and followed Sanha to the all too familiar living room. They sat on the couch, an awkward silence surrounding them for a moment before Minhyuk turned around to face Sanha. “Before anything, I just want you to know that I really love you. And I’m not breaking up with you.”

Sanha let out a long breath, shoulders slumping. He looked at Minhyuk. “Oh, thank god. I was so scared when I got that text, I just…”

Minhyuk smiled, taking Sanha’s hand in his own and resting them on his lap. “I know my texts weren’t exactly the most reassuring… But we really do have to talk.”

“What’s going on?” Sanha asked, voice small.

It was then Minhyuk’s turn to look away. “I, uh. I met him.”

Minhyuk didn’t have to look at his boyfriend to know that he was frowning, and he sighed, squeezing his hand before continuing. “I met my soulmate.”

Suddenly, the air around them went from awkward to tense. Sanha froze, his hand slowly uncurling from around Minhyuk’s before pulling away completely. Minhyuk didn’t protest: he had no idea how Sanha was going to react next.

“When?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Right before I texted you,” Minhyuk answered. He finally looked up at him and the expression on Sanha’s face broke his heart. He tried to reach for his hand again, but Sanha pulled his hand away, clasping them both together on his lap.

“Sanha, talk to me.”

“No.”

“Sanha, please,” Minhyuk pleaded. “You know I adore you.”

Sanha sighed and turned his head, looking at Minhyuk with a cold look in his eyes. Minhyuk saw through the veil, though. He saw the fear and anxiety in Sanha’s gaze. He knew him too well.

Minhyuk sighed. “I may have met him, but that doesn’t change a thing.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I  _ do _ know that,” Minhyuk insisting, edging closer to Sanha. “I talked to him for a bit. He seems nice - he also likes to rap - but Sanha… He’s not  _ you _ .”

“You’ll get to know him and realise he’s better for you.” Sanha was immovable. Minhyuk hated it sometimes.

“Sanha.” Minhyuk reached for his hands, taking them and holding them firmly despite Sanha tried to break out of his grasp. “I love you. We both knew when we started dating that we didn’t have each other’s names on our arms, and yet we still decided to take that risk.”

“Yes, but-”

“There’s nothing else to it,” Minhyuk insisted. “Our tattoos should be seen as suggestions, not as rules. I know what I want and my decision sure as hell isn't going to be based off some dumb letters on my arm.” Minhyuk then sighed, patting their interlocked hands. “If- When you meet your soulmate, and you decide that you’d rather be with her than with me, then-”

Sanha made a noise of protest. “I don’t want to think about that.”

Minhyuk gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hands again. “If that day ever comes, then I’ll understand. But for now, I need you to understand that yes, I’ve met my soulmate, but I’m never going to pick him over you just because his name is on my body. He and I don’t have years of memories, and even if one day we will, that still won’t sway me. I don’t need a tattoo to tell me who I want to spend the rest of my life with, because I already know it’s you.”

Sanha looked like he was on the verge of crying when he threw himself in Minhyuk’s arms, pushing up against him with so much force that they both toppled backwards onto the couch. Minhyuk laughed, kissed the top of Sanha’s head softly as he wound his arms tightly around his tall boyfriend. “You’re crazy if you think I’d ever want to replace you.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a lil rushed but I didn't wanna fall behind on fics!
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/plastic__hearts)!


End file.
